


Porky: El Carnicero

by Ninfula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Other, Suspense, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninfula/pseuds/Ninfula
Summary: Pequeña historia de terror.





	Porky: El Carnicero

1.-

Anna y Nikolai Vólkov consiguieron escapar USSR en la en la década de los años cuarentas. Se instalaron en una ciudad de los EEUU y con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo construyeron una casa donde en la misma montaron una pequeña carnicería.

A 15 años de haber cambiado de residencia, los Vólkov tuvieron a su primer y único hijo, Alexandr Vólkov. Anna no sobrevivió a ésta labor, lo que conllevó a que Nikolai criara a su hijo solo, aparte de también atender su negocio. La mayoría del tiempo tuvo que dejar a Alexandr en guarderías hasta que tuvo la edad correspondiente para ingresar al colegio.

Desde su infancia, Alexandr, fue un niño bastante carismático y comunicativo, y nunca tuvo problemas para socializar.

Sus amiguitos comenzaron a llamarlo cariñosamente con el diminutivo de Sacha. Sin embargo, esto último fue sólo hasta el segundo grado de primaria, donde Alexandr participó en una obra de teatro organizada por la que en ese entonces fue su maestra. La obra era sobre los _Looney_ _Tunes_ y Alexandr encarnó el papel de _Porky_. Su buena interpretación aunada a su apariencia rechoncha, hicieron que Alexandr fuera conocido con éste seudónimo hasta su edad adulta. Alexandr no se ofendió porque le llamaran de ésta manera, más bien lo tomó de buen agrado y constantemente hacía reír a sus amigos con la frase más célebre de Porky: _¡E...e...e... esto todo amigos!_

Alexandr no fue buen estudiante, apenas si pudo terminar la primaria y, ya que tampoco se interesó por aprender la labor familiar, pese a que siempre tuvo cierto gusto por la carne, comenzó a trabajar a la edad de 13 años, animando fiestas infantiles, disfrazado del tartamudo y tímido cerdito. Éste trabajo lo llevó a ganarse el agrado y la confianza de tanto pequeños como grandes.

2.-

Nikolai Vólkov murió cuando Alexandr acabó de cumplir los 18 años y, en su lecho de muerte, le hizo prometer a su hijo que se haría cargo de la carnicería. Alexandr fue un buen chico que quiso a su padre, así que dejó su trabajo como animador y le hizo frente a su legado, sin embargo al no saber administrarlo, éste fue rápidamente en picada.

Al ver que la carnicería seguía decayendo, Alexandr decidió cerrarla y volver a su antiguo trabajo, pero sus actuaciones ya no eran cómo antes: Alexandr había caído en un estado depresión, sintiéndose culpable por haber defraudado de alguna manera a su padre, lo cual tuvo consecuencias negativas a la hora de sus presentaciones, por lo que las personas dejaron de solicitar sus servicios.

No obstante, por el aprecio que le tenían al dulce y alegre Porky, unos pocos lo contrataron para que les hiciera algún trabajo de jardinería. El dinero que obtenía a cambio, a duras penas si le alcanzaba para pagar los servicios de la casa, pero aún le quedaba algo de carne congelada y Alexandr pensó que podía mantenerse con ella hasta que consiguiera una mejor fuente de ingreso. El problema estaba en que el tiempo seguía pasando y no conseguía nada mejor. Aparte, si antes le gustaba la carne, su gusto por ella fue aumentado progresivamente hasta convertirse literalmente en una necesidad. Alexandr ingería grandes cantidades de carne a cualquier hora del día, incluso llegó a comérsela mucho antes de que ésta estuviera totalmente cocida, por lo que un abastecimiento que debió durarle por lo menos medio año, no le alcanzó ni tres meses.

Cuando era niño, Alexandr había escuchado algo referente a que, en épocas de hambrunas, las personas comían lo que fuera para mitigar el hambre. Sus mismos padres le habían comentado que, antes de conseguir salir de territorio Soviético, habían tenido que comer carne de perro, de gato, rata y hasta de caballo; por lo que Alexandr no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de salir en busca de cualquiera de estos para suplir su necesitada demanda.

3.-

Cindy Lane era una estudiante de intercambio, que cursaba primero de administración. Vivía en alquiler en una pequeña habitación en casa de una de las familias en donde Alexandr trabajaba como jardinero.

Cindy, que era una muchacha de 17 años, poco agraciada y que no se le daba muy bien hacer amigos, se enamoró casi en enseguida de aquél muchacho pelirrojo de ojos castaños, personalidad dulce y atrayente, que parecía no importarle sus infinitos defectos.

Alexandr y ella se conocieron y tuvieron una relación de noviazgo por año y medio, hasta que Cindy quedó embarazada y ambos decidieron pasar al siguiente paso.

Alexandr y Cindy se casaron, fue una ceremonia muy sencilla y bonita a donde asistieron bastantes personas a causa de que el primero era muy conocido y querido por la comunidad. Los padres de Cindy no asistieron porque desde un principio no aprobaron su relación con un muchacho que era mayor que ella, que no era profesional y que, además, ni siquiera tenía un buen trabajo que le generara el suficiente dinero para mantener a una familia.

El matrimonio se fue a vivir a la casa de Alexandr, donde éste le advirtió a su esposa que podía ir a cualquier lugar de la casa menos hacia el área de la carnicería. Cindy le pareció extraño, pero Alexandr le explicó que en ella había muchas cosas con las que se podía hacer daño, aparte de que la electricidad en ese lugar no funcionaba y, en medio de la oscuridad, podría golpearse con algo. Cindy hizo caso a su esposo, no hallaba ningún motivo por el cual no creerle, pero sí se dio cuenta que Alexandr pasaba muchas horas metido en la carnicería, cada fin de semana, luego de ausentarse durante las noches; y, en los demás días, iba y venía constantemente a la carnicería. Lo más extraño aún era que siempre que iba regresaba con una tira de embutido, la cual no se permitía compartir con ella, excusándose con que era carne de cerdo y que le podía hacer mal a su embarazo. Pero Cindy quería probar los chorizos, el olor que desprendía al cocinarlo en la sartén era realmente exquisito, y la boca se le hacía agua a la vez que su estómago rugía cómo un león.

4.-

Los meses pasaban y Cindy cada vez se enamoraba más de su esposo: Era atento con ella, estaba pendiente de que estuvieron siempre cómoda y no la dejaba hacer ningún oficio de la casa, menos que buscara trabajo o siguiera yendo a la universidad (Cindy había pospuesto por un tiempo sus estudios debido a su estado). Se le veía contento porque iba ser padre y todas las noches le acariciaba la barriga mientras cantaba una canción de cuna que ella no podía entender porque era en ruso. Alexandr le dijo que su padre que hacía lo mismo cuando su madre estaba embarazada de él.

5-.

Cierto día, a la hora próxima a la almuerzo, Alexandr estaba cocinando como de costumbre, para ella y para él. Sólo que en una hornilla se asaban unas patatas mientras que en otra se cocían los exquisitos chorizos que Cindy tenía prohibido comer.

«Esto es realmente una tortura » pensaba Cindy a la vez que suspiraba y escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta de su casa.

Alexandr miró a su esposa desparramada en una de las sillas de la cocina, no tenía intención de levantarse a ver quién era el que había decido visitarles. No la culpaba, el embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado y apenas si podía caminar.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Alexandr decidió ir a ver quién era, estaba seguro que era una de sus vecinas, que venía a traerle algún presente a su esposa o su hijo nonato. Tenía el cuarto del bebé lleno con cientos de cosas que tan amablemente las personas le habían regalado.

Alexandr no se equivocó: Esta vez era la Sra. Juliette, que le trajo una gran bolsa de regalo con estampado de pequeños leones. No sabía el contenido, pero dejaría que su esposa lo descubriera primero.

La Sra. Juliette intercambió un par de palabras con Alexandr antes de irse de prisa a cumplir con una cita que tenía programada para esa hora; le mandó saludos a Cindy y se fue.

Alexandr cerró la puerta de la casa, emprendiendo luego su regreso a la cocina. Apresuró el paso al recordar que tenía la comida en la estufa encendida. Rogó para que Cindy no le hubiera dado por levantarse a echarle un vistazo y asegurarse de que no se estuviera quemando... Podría darse cuenta si lo hacía.

Alexandr se detuvo en seco cuando llegó al umbral de la cocina a la vez que su corazón dejaba de latir para volver hacerlo violentamente: Cindy sí se había puesto de pie, no sólo para vigilar la comida; ella estaba al lado de la estufa, con un tenedor en la mano extendido hacia su boca abierta.

Alexandr dejó de respirar cuando Cindy engulló el contenido del cubierto, alcanzando ver antes que fue un trozo de chorizo. Su mente se tiñó de negro y la preocupación lo embargó.

Cindy masticó el embutido con entusiasmo. No había resistido a la tentación de probarlo, aprovechando que se había quedado sola junto con aquél manjar en el mismo espacio en el que ella se encontraba. Era la carne más deliciosa que hubiese comido en su vida, pero no le pareció que fuese carne de cerdo. Quiso comer un poco más para estar segura, pero, para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba de regreso. Se preocupó al ver a Alexandr inmóvil, pálido y, a sus pies, había una bolsa de regalo. Supo que el sonido que produjo ésta al caerse, fue lo que la alertó de la presencia de su marido.

Alexandr seguía cómo si estuviese petrificado. Cindy le preguntó qué tenía sin obtener respuesta alguna. Su preocupación iba en aumento mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia su esposo. Le tocó el rostro frío y sudoroso y volvió a preguntarle qué tenía, siempre con preocupación.

La voz preocupada de su esposa, no molesta y mucho menos acusadora, fue llegándole desde lejos, haciendo que poco a poco emergiera de ese hoyo negro que lo succionaba, cada vez causándole más terror. El rostro de Alexandr fue tomando color y, cuando estuvo con su cabeza consciente, miró el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de su esposa.

Estoy bien. le contestó.

Cindy rodeó el cuello de Alexandr de manera efusiva, lo abrazó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, todo lo que su abultado vientre le permitía. Se había asustado al ver que su esposo no lo respondía, por lo que no había podido evitar ponerse a llorar. Todavía seguía llorando.

Alexandr la fue apartando delicadamente de él, susurrándole palabras de aliento para que se calmara. La guió hasta la sala y la ayudó a recostarse en el mueble.

Cindy no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida ni cuánto tiempo durmió, pero, para cuando estuvo otra vez despierta, tenía el estómago pegado y sentía que moriría de inanición. Intentó sentarse, pero no lograba hacerlo a la primera, casi enseguida sintió unas manos ayudándole a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó Alexandr, acariciándole una mejilla, mirándola con una mezcla entre preocupación y ternura.

Cindy le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y llevó una de sus manos hacia la de Alexandr que la acariciaba.

—Hambrienta. —contestó con sinceridad, con su boca comenzando a salivar al recordar de repente el del sabor la carne del embutido.

—Te traeré las patatas en un momento. —Alexandr le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, haciendo ademán luego de soltarse del agarre de su esposa para ir a la cocina. Cindy se lo impidió, apretando más su mano.

—No quiero comer eso —le dijo Cindy—. Quiero —carraspeó y bajó su mirada azulada al piso—... Quiero de lo que tú comes.

El corazón de Alexandr volvió a dispararse, comenzando a entrar en pánico de nuevo, pero, al ver que en la mirada de Cindy no se veía más que hambre, no curiosidad ni una treta para engañarlo, sólo hambre, se obligó a calmarse para que ella no empezara a sospechar y asintió.

6.-

El resto del embarazo Cindy lo pasó comiendo el delicioso chorizo que preparaba su marido. Cuando le preguntó cómo era que una carne de cerdo podría saber tan delicioso, Alexandr le explicó que básicamente consistía en adobar y aliñar la carne, que el _cómo_ era un secreto que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Cindy no insistió mucho, mejor dicho, no insistió nada con tal de no hacer molestar a su esposo y, como consecuencia, éste le impidiera de nuevo comer los embutidos.

Alexandr al principio estuvo realmente preocupado que la carne le pudiera hacer algún daño a Cindy y al bebé, pero se dio cuenta que, más bien, ésta la tenía fuerte y radiante.

Después de aquél episodio que casi lo hizo morir de un ataque de pánico, Cindy le había comentado, mientras comía su porción de chorizo realmente con ganas, que por qué no reabría la carnicería y vendía ésa exquisitez -palabras textuales de ella-, que estaba segura que tendría una buena demanda y el negocio rápidamente podría resurgir, que si lo que le preocupaba era el no saber administrarlo, con su conocimiento en esto, ella podría ayudarlo. Alexandr le dijo que lo pensaría, pero la verdad es que se lo había dicho para que Cindy no siguiera insistiendo, porque, una cosa era que ella no hubiese notado la diferencia entre una carne y la otra; pero otra cosa muy distinta era vender la carne y correr el riesgo de que alguna persona tarde o temprano lo notara, y él tuviera que pagar las consecuencias del engaño, por lo que se olvidó de la idea y Cindy no volvió hablar más del tema...

Pero cuando Cindy al fin dio a luz a una niña hermosa a la que le pusieron por nombre Irina, las cuentas fueron aumentado: La bebé necesitaba alimento, pañal, ropa y remedios, y el dinero que ganaba como jardinero ya no lo alcanzaba para nada, por lo que Alexandr decidió que siempre sí, tomaría en cuenta el consejo de su esposa.

Para la buena suerte de Alexandr, Cindy tuvo razón: a la semana de haber reabierto la carnicería los embutidos ya se vendían como pan caliente y, para su tranquilidad, nadie notó nada raro en el sabor de la carne, aparte de, por supuesto, que era la mejor carne de cerdo que habían comido en su vida.

7.-

“Los chorizos de Porky ” -como finalmente fueron conocidos por toda la comunidad- siguieron vendiéndose sin ningún inconveniente; por lo que la familia Vólkov ya no tuvo problemas de dinero. El problema ahora era que, debido a la demanda, Cindy le había propuesto a su marido que contratara personal que lo ayudara, pero él se negó sin derecho a réplica; lo mismo que cuando ella le dijo que al menos dejara que ella le ayudara. Cindy no comprendía cuál era la negativa de su esposo de no permitir que alguien le ayudara a preparar los chorizos, como tampoco comprendía el porqué su marido seguía negándose a que ella entrara a la carnicería... Bueno, a la parte de atención al público sí podía ir, pero a donde tenía expresamente prohibido ir era a donde se guardaba y congelaba la carne.

Otra cosa que Cindy no comprendía, que le extrañaba y que además le preocupaba, era que en los pedidos para surtir la carnicería, la carne de cerdo era la que menos se solicitaba. ¿Cómo iba ser esto posible, cuando los chorizos -que se suponía estaban hechos de carne de cerdo- se vendían a diestra y siniestra? Cindy necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, no creía que su esposo fuera mala persona, después de todo era su marido, vivía con él; la amaba tanto a ella como a su pequeña hija y nunca les había hecho algún daño; aparte todos los que vivían en los alrededores le tenían mucha estima, pero Cindy no podía quitarse de la cabeza que su esposo estaba metido en algo raro... Quizá la carne que utilizaba para hacer los embutidos la conseguía de algún contrabando, de gente que robaba los animales y luego la vendían a menor precio. Sí, tenía que ser eso, de ése modo podría explicarse también el porqué las salidas de fin de semana que hacía Alexandr, se convirtieron en salidas nocturnas, casi todos los días.

Pero aún así Cindy seguía sin comprender por qué Alexandr no dejaba que le ayudaran a preparar los chorizos, por lo que, no aguantando más la curiosidad y, aprovechando que su esposo se encontraba fuera en una de sus tantas salidas nocturnas, Cindy se dirigió a la zona que se le tenía prohibida. Quedaba hacía el final de la casa, tenía dos entradas, una por dentro de la carnicería y la otra por el garaje. Cindy eligió ir por la primera.

Eran pasada de media noche e Irina dormía tranquila en su cama cuna; la casa permanecía en un silencio que a Cindy en un principio le pareció aterrador, luego se echó a reír de su paranoia: Ni que estuviera a punto de descubrir que su esposo era un asesino, lo más que podría descubrir era los ingredientes que utilizaba Alexandr para la preparación de los chorizos y la receta familiar colgada en una pared. Y, bueno, si era familiar, Alexandr no podía molestarse con ella si la leía, después de todo ella era su esposa, por ende parte de su familia.

Cindy abrió primero una puerta y encendió la luz encontrándose con el mostrador lleno de mercancía, luego siguió caminando hacia un pasillo corto, deteniéndose en frente una puerta de madera pintada de rojo oscuro. Sacó la llave de uno de los bolsillos de su piyama, esa que había tomado del juego de llaves de su marido sin que él se diera cuenta, la cual era la única que existía, tanto para abrir la puerta que tenía enfrente como para abrir la que estaba en el garaje.

Cindy deslizó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Lo que había detrás de ésta era totalmente desconocido para ella. Se trataba de un cuarto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño; habían dos mesas largas de madera en el centro y encima de ellas habían varios instrumentos que, lo que Cindy dedujo, su marido utilizaba para trabajar la carne antes de sacarla a la venta; también había uno que otro banco y dos ventiladores. A un lado habían dos refrigeradores y en el otro una nevera. Cindy los revisó, no encontrando nada raro dentro ellos, había bolsas plásticas llenas de algún tipo de carne y en la nevera legumbres y otras cosas.

Cindy suspiró, si era sincera con ella misma, decepcionada: Las cosas allí adentro eran demasiados normales para toda la película que se había armado en su cabeza. Chascó la lengua al tiempo que decidía que era mejor irse. Dejaría la llave por por algún lado tirada, de tal manera que Alexandr creyera que se le había caído del llavero, y luego se iría a su cama a dormir y se olvidaría de todo el asunto. Haría como si ella nunca hubiese ido allí.

Pero Cindy no hizo lo que decidió, no cuando acabada de reparar en una puerta de metal que no había visto antes, porque la misma estaba en una esquina del cuarto casi como si estuviera escondida, porque la puerta no sobresalía ni estaba al ras de la pared, sino más bien era como si estuviera adentro de ésta.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Cindy se halló con su mano puesta sobre la fría manija de metal, y, sin más dilación, abrió la última puerta. Sus ojos se salieron de su órbita y su cabeza no alcanzaba a procesar lo que había dentro. El horror y el asco se mezclaron en su interior, por lo que, no pudiendo seguir viendo aquella atrocidad, Cindy se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí. Pero no pudo hacerlo...

Lo último que vio Cindy antes de perder la conciencia por completo, fue el filo de lo que parecía un hacha, viniendo velozmente hacia ella.

Su marido era la que la empuñaba.

8.-

—Ponme otro dos kilos más de chorizo, Porky. —la Sra. Juliette pidió, parándose de puntillas para ver por encima de el exhibidor, a Alexandr que estaba de espaldas pesando el embutido.

Alexandr metió otra porción más del chorizo en la bolsa, la pesó por última vez y la cerró al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para entregar el pedido.

—Que lo disfrute —le dijo a la Sra. Juliette, con tono amable y una sonrisa desdentada.

La Sra. Juliette también sonrió.

—Gracias, muchacho. Y por su puesto que lo disfrutaré. Últimamente los chorizos te están quedando más sabroso que de costumbre. ¿Cuándo me darás la receta?

Alexandr, pese a que sabía que ella lo decía en broma, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, pero por su bien lo disimuló.

—Lo siento, pero es secreto de familia. —le dijo.

—Ya lo sé muchacho, era una broma. Y hablando de familia, ¿cuándo estará Cindy y la niña se regreso?

Alexandr suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —le contestó —. Ahora que se reconcilió con su madre, ésta quiere pasar más tiempo con ella y con su nieta.

—Entiendo... Bueno, cuando hables con ella me la saludas y le dices que por acá se les extraña mucho. —Alexandr asintió. La Sra. Julliete tomó la bolsa de los chorizo y se despidió.

Alexandr volvió a suspirar: Él también extrañaba a su esposa, después de todo la amaba, a ella y su pequeña Ina... Pero ningún amor era más grande que el que tenía por la carne. Se animó, al menos siempre las llevaría dentro él... Literalmente.

**¡E...e...e... esto todo amigos!**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
